


What could have been?

by ScrollPerfecter



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Blood, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Hurt No Comfort, It's a surprise - Freeform, M/M, Riddles in the park, Spoilers, The Cake Is A Lie, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:27:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26765770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScrollPerfecter/pseuds/ScrollPerfecter
Summary: Oz and Ed, Ed and Oz, two peas in a pod but the grass is always greener on the other side.
Relationships: Isabella/Edward Nygma, Oswald Cobblepot/Edward Nygma
Kudos: 13





	What could have been?

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, don't even know why I'm writing this apart from the fact that it's currently 05:00 am and I've yet to sleep. 
> 
> Trigger warning, there are depictions of violence, I do NOT condone any such acts but it's part of the narrative and characterization of this story hence why I had to write it, but I reiterate that I do NOT condone it nor do I abide such acts.
> 
> There's also blood mentioned, character death, but that's kind of typical with Gotham, so...
> 
> Suffice it to say, characters are NOT mine and neither is the world they live in. I'm receiving no money and do not intend to make any from this.
> 
> There will be spoilers.

Hand in hand they walked through the park, the sun was shining brighter than ever before, birds were singing and the smell of fresh baked loaves wafting through the green trees.

The couple found a nice spot just under a cluster of trees, dense enough to keep out unwanted rays, setting down the blanket and picnic basket they made small talk, the shorter man reveled in the tall man's company. 

The newspaper made a crinkling sound as the tall man folded it under his arm and lifted the cress sandwich to his mouth, the short man hummed in contentment as he studied every part of his companion without fear of rejection, he knew now that Ed would never reject him, he watched the flutter of his eyelashes as he closed his eyes every time he took a bite, watched the way his tongue would peak out and subtly lick his lower lip, heard the little sighs of happiness, smelt the subtle cologne, Oswald was in bliss.

"Should we clink our glasses?" Oswald's voice carried on the wind, he heard his own chuckles, which in turn caused him to laugh even more.

"What is transparent but you can touch, it shines and shimmers but is not gold, you take from it but does not take from you?" Ed's riddle wasn't hard at all Oswald mused as he responded with the answer.

"Well the glass duh." Oswald held his glass out expecting for a fill with a smile still plastered on his face.

"Try again. If it's smashed it hurts, but they say many a poison can cure an ill, but to swallow it is a bitter pill."

Oswald was so sure he was correct the first time, "Can't we just drink Ed?" 

"No." 

"Okay, okay, let me think." The short statured man scrambled for an answer, he was impatient for his damn wine and didn't want to look a fool, "Oh I've got it, a mirror." He was ecstatic, practically clapping his hands with excitement. 

"Wrong again, I feel you aren't really trying Oswald. Do you admit defeat?" 

He really didn't want to but it was getting on and well he didn't mind being defeated by his boyfriend...well not as much as with most people anyway. 

"One more guess?" He figured that would be enough to satisfy Ed so that he wouldn't be annoyed at him later for not participating enough. 

"Very well. It can be sweet, it can be sour, it can be small and it can be large, but when it arrives it always damages you."

"Jalapeños? I mean I've had a few of those and let me tell you did not end well, I've never liked spicy food." 

"Incorrect. You're terrible at this game and the answer is...lies Mr. Cobblepot, you lied to me." Ed's eyes met with Oswald's, his brown ones locking onto blue ones.

Oswald was dumfounded, he squinted up at Nygma who even whilst sitting was more physically imposing than he was, "Sorry?"

The blue eyed man gave a nervous chuckle which quickly turned it a screech as Ed broke the bottle of Champagne and held the remaining jagged glass to Oswald's throat before he could beg for forgiveness the shard was plunged deep into the shorter man's neck.

He put a hand to his throat to stem his wound but felt the shard still lodged in, but then it occurred to him, he deserves it, after what he did, it was payback, he knew it was for Isabella, he decided to atone the way he could, he let the pain wash over him as he dropped his arms to his side, what was the point of living if Ed hated him.

As the colors swirled around him, green trees blending into a blue sky, then Ed's face, stoic until the trembling of his lips gives way to a dazzling smile and Oswald was happy, he was glad of it that he caused him to smile, looking up into those brown eyes as his breath stuttered and the light above him faded to darkness he felt himself tremble, his arms started gesticulating wildly, his eyes rolled back in their sockets and then with a huge breath Penguin woke up alone in bed...and remembered that he'd never been Ed's lover in the first place and vowed to find a way to apologize to him and also vowed to stop eating cheese before bed.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know, thank you for reading anyway if you did and forgive me for well everything.


End file.
